


Love Story

by Kraihunbaekyeolchen



Series: AngstCT [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Character Death, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraihunbaekyeolchen/pseuds/Kraihunbaekyeolchen
Summary: 𝘙𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰, 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘶𝘯
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: AngstCT [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789027
Kudos: 18





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> another JaeDo!!! This is actually really short because I just wrote this in one sitting. I've been feeling Taylor Swift's song these days again so I just had to do this :>

> 𝘞𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶   
> 𝘐 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴   
> 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯' 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦

Doyoung was merely 18 when Jaehyun met him.

He saw him, standing prim and proper beside his royal chair. He was ethereal. Fragile, sharp eyes that looks empty. Pale, alabaster skin that Jaehyun ought to touch. How can someone be so elegant and graceful?

He yearn for him. He hunger for him. Heaps of desire and attraction is filling Jaehyun's thoughts. And like a wave that slammed through his sea, he had the opportunity to dance with him. He felt mysterious. The crowd, wondering who was the prince dancing with. Who, out of all royal attendees, have the very chance to dance with the meticulous prince? 

Spending the night with Doyoung, felt like the reason why Jaehyun have been living. Finally, he has a purpose. It was otherworldly impossible to feel all the heavenly imaginable feelings that night. Under the bright moonlight, they were watched by the stars.

> 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘙𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯' 𝘱𝘦𝘣𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴   
> 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, "𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘑𝘶𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘵"

It was dangerous. Both of them knew that. Sneaking in the royal grounds itself is like planning Jaehyun's death. The rushed feeling, the anxiety and the highly strung emotions were easily forgotten the moment he laid eyes on Doyoung.

Their little affair didn't left unnoticed by the king.

Doyoung didn't know. It was a miracle actually, from the sentence Jaehyun received, from the ruthless treatment he got, from the merciless torture he received. All that for loving someone. But it was okay. He's okay. He thought, _'Anything, for him.'_

> 𝘙𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰, 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦   
> 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘶𝘯   
> 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴  
> 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺, "𝘠𝘦𝘴"

It took months to meet him again, and with one look, Doyoung knew. He wanted to run away. With Jaehyun. Only the two of them. Somewhere far, somewhere only they know. And Jaehyun easily agreed. The plan was to sneak Doyoung out the palace, with nothing and just him.

> 𝘙𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰, 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘯𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭   
> 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭   
> 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘸𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴  
> 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺, "𝘠𝘦𝘴"

But, fate must not be on their side. Instead of seeing his beloved Doyoung, it was the king instead. That's when Jaehyun knew, it was his end. That's when everything seeped through his mind. The flashback of the moments he had with him. The countless exchange of the sugary words. The irreplaceable touch and fleeting feeling of each other.

_'I love you, my prince.'_ were the last words that formed in his mind along with Doyoung's smile.

> 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨   
> 𝘞𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯' 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯' 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥   
> 𝘔𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨   
> 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥  
> 𝘙𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰, 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦   
> 𝘐 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 

Doyoung waited. He was not a patient man, but for Jaehyun, he is. But time passes, he never came. And one night under the shining moonlight, Doyoung understood everything. He thought,

_'you were waiting for me too._ ' as he stared at the sky. 

> 𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥? 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬   
> 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨   
> 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, "𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘦, 𝘑𝘶𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘵   
> 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶   
> 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸   
> 𝘐 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘥, 𝘨𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴  
> 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺, "𝘠𝘦𝘴"

Under the moonlight, in the very same place they first, and last met, Doyoung's delicate body is placed. Vitality slowly depleting. Energy heavily weakening. Amidst all, a bright smile, is plastered on his face. 

_'I'll meet you the soonest, my love.'_ Doyoung thought, before finally closing his eyes.

> 


End file.
